Hermione, ma choute, de qui es tu amoureuse ?
by Blue Pikachu
Summary: No story, drabbles, et défis !
1. Introduction

Bonjour les amis!

J'ai un p'tit jeu à vous proposer!

Voici les règles:

Il y a deux sortes de défis: les défis à proposition et les défis à devinette.

Les défis à devinette: j'écris un Hermione/? Et vous devinez qui est l'autre personnage. =)

Les défis à proposition: j'écris un Hermione/ personnage de votre choix que vous me proposez en review dans le chapitre précécent! =)

J'attends vos suggestions (défis à proposition) et vos suppositions (défis à devinettes) ! :D

Tchou,

Blue Pikachu & sa beta (qui fait plus de fautes qu'elle) : Andromeda Sulpicia

Que le jeu commence! =)


	2. Défis à devinettes I

**Hermione/ ?**

_Défi: à deviner =)_

_Drago_ninouchet _interdit_ par une fille sadique et cruelle que je ne nommerai pas: Andromeda Sulpicia. (Beta: Sinon pas besoin de chercher ce sera toujours D/H ^^)

* * *

**I**

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de vous, professeur.

En un long étirement, Hermione se retourna pour découvrir qu'il était midi et demie. On dormait bien dans les bras d'un professeur quasiment pédophile! Elle sourit complaisamment et tendit à la personne qui partageait son lit les petites lunettes posées sur la table de chevet depuis la veille.

Elle se leva rapidement, s'habilla à la va vite puis se retourna sans avoir cessé de sourire stupidement. Dans son lit, il ne subsistait plus trace de la personne avec qui elle avait passé la nuit. A la place, un chat tigré l'observait, la tête légèrement inclinée. Les draps étaient faits en tissu écossais.

* * *

**II**

- Tu es courageuse face à la mort, Hermione Granger.

(PS : Rappel, je suis interdite de Draymione =( )

* * *

**III**

- Il faudrait qu'on se voit plus souvent.

- Oui, beaucoup plus souvent.

Elle ébouriffa gentiment sa tignasse blonde.

- J'ai cours, demain, soupira le jeune homme.

- Je sais. D'ailleurs, tu as passé ton épreuve de métamorphoses?

- Oui, mais je l'ai ratée. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi...

- Oui, à la pédophile qui t'enlève tous les soirs de chez son pire ennemi...

- Exactement. Ou à la femme dont je suis amoureux.

* * *

**IV**

- Que diraient Harry et Ron si ils savaient...? soupira Hermione.

- Harry serait certainement... jaloux. Et Ron te traiterait de gourgandine.

- C'est pas vrai, tu es encore avec cette histoire! Je t'ai pourtant dit que je n'avais jamais eu de relations avec Harry!

- Mais...

- Non, écoute moi, Riri. Je t'assure que c'est la vérité! Allez... mon petit scarabée en sucre...

- Bon, d'accord.

* * *

**V**

- Ecoutez Hermione, entre nous, c'est impossible. Et j'en suis désolé.

- Rien n'est jamais impossible!

* * *

**VI**

La jeune femme caressa les cheveux bleus de son amant.

* * *

**VII**

Hermione était assise à une petite table renfoncée, au fond de la bibliothèque, dans un silence quasiment religieux. Il n'y avait personne autour d'elle et le seul bruit qu'on entendait était le grattement de sa plume contre le parchemin lorsque, soudain, un Crac! se fit entendre.

- Tu en as mis, du temps, s'exclama-t-elle, soulagée.

Les yeux verts, ronds comme des balles de tennis, la regardaient avec tendresse.

* * *

**VIII**

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour tu deviendrais mon meilleur ami et...

- Et quoi?

Hermione piqua un fard.

- Rien.

- Allez, dis moi! insista l'adolescent.

- Rien, je te dis!

- Je sais très bien quand tu me mens, Hermione Granger. Regarde moi!

- Bon... JE T'AIME! beugla soudain la jeune femme, énervée.

- Ah.

Lui qui avait tant insisté pour lui tirer les vers du nez fut tellement choqué par sa réponse qu'il resta cloué sur place.

- Voilà, tu vois je te regarde, et je t'ai dit ce que je pensais! Ah! Ah! Ah! cria Hermione.

Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vue perdre le contrôle d'elle-même. Le résultat fut qu'il ne bougea toujours pas, terrifié. Hermione essaya de se dégager de l'emprise de sa main sur son poignet et, au bout de quelques secondes durant lesquelles elle brailla comme une oie, il répondit:

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

* * *

**IX**

Hermione lui apporta son verre d'eau quotidien avec les attentions d'une mère pour son fils. Il lui sourit avec reconnaissance et laissa tomber son oeil dans le gobelet pour le nettoyer.

* * *

**X**

- Je te hais pour ta mentalité, et pour tes actes. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es devenu, et pour avoir quitté leurs rangs.

- Je le sais. Moi, je t'aime, et c'est tout.

- C'est tout?

- Que veux-tu que je te dise? J'ai pu t'observer et t'espionner à ma guise toute une année, j'ai même pu te soumettre à autant de Doloris que je le voulais et constater ton étonnante vigueur et ta combativité. J'ai aussi pu éprouver une haine encore plus profonde pour Harry Potter. Celui que je convoitais. Sous les ordres de mon maître... Je me suis même inspiré de ton imagination de deuxième année pour mettre à bien mes plans.

- Et avec ou malgré tout ça, je ne sais pas, à force de te surveiller en te haïssant, j'ai fini par découvrir que je t'aimais. Et là, j'ai découvert plus de choses que celles que j'avais découvertes en tant que partisan de Voldemort, j'ai vu toutes tes qualités, j'ai vu ta beauté ou encore ton obstination à ne pas vouloir lâcher la personne que tu aimais d'une semelle.

Hermione lui assena une tape sur la tête. Il éclata de rire.

* * *

**XI**

- Je sais que je vais mourir.

- Non! Tu ne vas pas mourir!

- Ecoute moi, s'il te plaît! Je sais que je vais mourir et je veux que tu saches que...

- Continuez à parler, railla le Seigneur des Ténèbres en s'approchant d'eux, j'ai tout mon temps!

- Que je suis enceinte, chuchota Hermione.

- Adava Kedavra!

Il regarda le corps d'Hermione s'abattre lentement sur le sol, ses yeux noisette au regard autrefois si doux vides de toute expression. Quelques secondes plus tard, il poussa le hurlement le plus désespéré qu'il avait jamais poussé.

Voldemort éclata de rire. Aussitôt, son fidèle se précipita sur lui en hurlant de rage. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en fut tellement ahuri qu'il observa de ses fentes rouges le Mangemort se jeter sur lui et lui assener un monumental coup de poing.

Voldemort ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Par contre, le Mangemort, lui, poussa un cri de douleur, un filet de sang coulant d'entre ses phalanges.

- Vous êtes en granit, maître, susurra Bellatrix en regardant le corps mort de la jeune femme.

Le Mangemort dégaina lentement sa baguette, les yeux animés d'une froide détermination.

- Je vais vous tuer, murmura-t-il.

* * *

**XII**

- Il faut que je retourne à mon époque, murmura-t-il avec douceur. Tu vas beaucoup me manquer, Hermione.

La jeune femme continua de sangloter sur son épaule. Elle s'accrocha à celui dont elle était amoureuse avec une force qu'elle ne croyait plus posséder.

- Reste avec moi... reste...

- Je ne peux pas. J'ai des choses à faire, dans mon époque. Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime et que...

Il sentit lui-même qu'il n'arriverait plus à la quitter s'il continuait à tout lui expliquer. Il se dégagea doucement de son emprise mais aussitôt, elle revint contre sa poitrine. Il rit brièvement.

- Tu sais que c'est incompatible, nous deux. Par notre mentalité, notre époque... tout nous sépare.

* * *

**XIII**

Ils étaient tous agglutinés autour de la table de bois, dans la cuisine des Weasley. Ron passa un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione et le jeune homme assis de l'autre côté de la table ressentit un pincement de jalousie.

- Il faut que j'aille m'allonger, je me sens mal, lança l'adolescent d'une traite.

La porte claqua derrière lui. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

* * *

**XIV**

- Il ne faut pas que vous disiez à Harry et Ron que je suis venue vous voir, professeur.

- Harry et Ron? Qui sont Harry et Ron?

* * *

**XV**

Ils se baladaient dans le parc, main dans la main, sous les flocons de neige. Les flocons de neige s'engouffraient dans le manteau d'Hermione qui frissonna.

- Tu as froid? s'inquiéta l'adolescent.

Elle le regarda avec sévérité.

- Non, répliqua-t-elle. J'ai très chaud.

Il s'esclaffa.

- Tu es méchante avec moi.

Il ôta son manteau et lui en couvrit les épaules avec un sourire.

- Tu vas attraper une pneumonie! protesta Hermione en essayant de se dégager du manteau.

Elle l'attrapa par une manche pour le tirer vers elle et lui rendre, mais il tirait de l'autre côté et ils perdirent l'équilibre en choeur, la neige accueillant leur chute.

- Hé, les amoureux, vous venez? cria Harry depuis la fenêtre de la tour de Gryffondor.

- Non, pleurnicha-t-il à voix basse.

(Beta: Allez-y vous pouvez chercher, j'ai dit tous les noms de perso avant de trouver --")

* * *

Vos propositions sont attendues pour le prochain chapitre ! Dites-moi de qui Hermione est amoureuse ! =)

Et bien sûr, n'oubliez pas de deviner ceux-là.


End file.
